I'll Stand by you
by raindropsandcherryblossoms
Summary: They used to date but broke up still loving each other. Then something terrible happens will her save her? TroyPay Ryan isnt in this story Sorry Chapter 3 is up now!
1. Just the begining

I'll Stand By You

Chapter 1: Just The Beginning

"Bye Dude! See You Monday!!" Chad Danforth called as he best friend Troy Bolton go into his black ford Mustang.

"Bye!" Troy called as the top of the vehicle came off. (He put the top down)

He sped off from the party in a pretty dull mood. It had only been three days since him and Sharpay Evans, his girlfriend of four months had broken up. It had been a supposed mutual idea but Troy was really regretting it. About a block from his house he noticed a figure stumbling down the sidewalk. His first thought was it was just some drunk but something inside him willed him to stop. Pulling closer he saw the person was none other than Sharpay Evans!

"Shar?!" He exclaimed

She jumped at the name and back away from him, she was scared.

In the bright beams of the headlights, the only source on this road, he could see her torn and bloody clothes.

"What happened!" then it hit him "Who did this?"

Again she tried to back away when he took a step closer. Then she stumbled and fell to the ground shaking and sobbing. Slowly Troy got to her side. At first she flinched but finally gave into the soft touch.

"Who was it baby?" He whispered.

"I can't Troy please just take me home." She sobbed. She allowed him to slowly pick her up and set her in the car.

They drove to the Evans mansion in complete silence except for the occasional sniff from Sharpay as she tried to pull herself together. She had no idea why she trusted Troy after what THEY had done to her but it was just second nature to trust the boy she was in love with and never should have broken up with.

"Babe?" Troy still used his nickname for the former Ice Queen out of pure habit.

She jumped and realized they were at her huge, lonely mansion. Slowly she got out of the car and Troy rushed over.

"Let me help you."

When they got to her huge pink bedroom he sat on the bed and studied her bruised face and arms.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital."

"NO! Please Troy I just want this to go away. Let me shower just go home you don't have to worry anymore we broke up."

"So? Sharpay I still care. I'm staying until you get to bed. I know your parents are in England so don't say they will hear me."

Inwardly she smiled. He knew her so well. She rummaged through her drawers trying to find an outfit, accidently knocking over the picture of her and Ryan she kept on the dresser. How she wished he was here.

Her twin brother had died last year in a hit and run by a drunk driver. Sharpay had been crushed but Troy had helped her through the rough time. They had formed a new friendship then love.

Slowly she put the picture back in place and went into her conjoining bathroom. She made the water as hot as it would go and got in letting it cascade over her.

After she had been in there fifteen minutes Troy got worried.

"Shar?!" He banged on the door. "Sharpay!!!"

After no response he opened the door and gasped when he saw her huddled in the corner of the shower with her knees up to her chest. She sobbed.

He reached into the shower to turn off the spray of water only to recoil it was HOT!

"Shar how do you stand this?" He asked finally turning it off.

He found the closest towel and wrapped it around her and carried her to her king size bed. After making sure she was fully covered he sat beside her and looked into her eyes.

"Why did you do that? Didn't it hurt?"

"I didn't feel it." She replied in monotone. Tears escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

Troy heart broke at the site of her.

"I'm sorry" She whispered "For scaring you"

"It's fine, just get dressed I'll turn my back I'm not leaving you again."

She got off the soft bed and got a new outfit and quickly put it on.

"Okay"

"Better?"

"Somewhat, thank you for finding me."

"I would help you any day." He whispered "Well I guess you should get to bed."

She nodded and slipped under her warm covers. Troy watched her and turned to leave.

"Troy?"

"Yea?"

"Stay with me, I'm afraid"

He nodded and got into the bed with her. She fell asleep instantly but he stayed awake watching. He knew he had to make whoever did this to her pay. He would break their spirit like they broke her's.

"I'll save you Sharpay" he whispered kissing her head. With that he cuddled up to her and fell asleep.

_Love it Hate It? So what's wrong with Sharpay? Who did this? Will Troy save her? Read and Review and find out!!_

_Raindrops_


	2. Lying to herself

I'll Stand by You

Chapter 2: Lying To Herself

At one point during the night Troy woke to Sharpay screaming.

"No! Stop please!" She cried as if some one was hurting her.

"Sharpay, wake up baby!" Troy said shaking her lightly.

Her screams got louder. Worried, he shook harder. Finally after about another minute the blonde woke with a jolt. She took one look at Troy and buried her head into his chest.

"Troy" She whimpered miserably.

He put his arms around her as she cried, tears filled his own eyes as each heart wrenching sob made his own heart ache. After a few more minutes she fell back into an exhausted sleep but he stayed awake the rest of the night watching her and making sure he was there next time the nightmares began. Luckily none came.

Next Morning

She awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Maybe it was just a dream. She thought hopefully, and maybe her mom and dad and Ry are down stairs waiting on me to eat. Slowly she got out of the bed and looked into her full length mirror by the door of her room. Bruises covered her body. A few tears fell down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away. She wasn't going to let this hurt her.

Troy bustled into the room holding a tray of food. His breath hitched when he saw the bruises covering Sharpay, they were much worse this morning.

"Hey… umm I thought you would want something to eat. I know pancakes are your favorite." He told her carefully.

She smiled faintly. "I'm not hungry but thank you Troy. For everything. You can go home now." She replied, iciness creeping into her voice.

He was taken aback. After all he did she was just sending him away, just like that?

"I want to help you Sharpay."

"Then leave Troy, there is absolutely nothing you or anyone can do. The deed is done; I'm the one who will live with it in my memory forever. Not You." She told him in a dangerous voice.

Troy despite himself glared at the girl infront of him. He slammed the food on the dresser, knocking Ryan's picture off, and stormed out of the room. Sharpay ran to the window and watching him get into his car and speed off. When the mustang was out of site she fell to her knees and cried.

Monday

Troy and Sharpay hadn't spoken since their little fight the day before. Troy tried to call but she wouldn't answer. So he decided to apologize the next day at school. He waiting in the student parking lot until her little light blue Mercedes pulled into her usual parking spot. When she got out he realized he was holding his breath. What would she look like, are her bruises healed? Looking at her he realized something, the bruises were ALL gone!

"Shar?" He called as he ran to her. "What happened to the bruises on your face and arms?"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of hearing for the rest of the students still in the lot.

"Say it loud enough?!" She snapped. "I used stage makeup, now goodbye"

"Wait, I want to say I'm sorry for yesterday, I was out of line."

"Over it now bye Troy." She said spinning on her heel and heading into the school.

Gabriella came up to him before he could run after her. She grabbed him and pulled time towards her car.

"What happened?! Why is She in her Ice Queen image?" The usually sweet girl snapped.

When the Twinkle Towne show was over Sharpay and Gabi, and Taylor, became best friends. Gabi had been dating Ryan when he died as well.

"Something happened this weekend, she won't talk about it, now I guess this is her way of dealing. She let me help her Saturday night but now she hates me." He explained knowing Gabi could somehow help and would never tell anyone.

"Oh no!" The girl's hand flew over her mouth. What Troy had told her brought back bad memories from her own rape three years ago, before she came to East High. "This is a setback from it, she is curling into herself, we have got to help her Troy."

"How?" Troy said unhopefully.

"Troy, you love her still, don't say you don't, it's up to us to help her, she could get so depressed she may do something drastic if we don't!"

"I'll do whatever it takes." He said.

Gabi smiled and nodded in approval. "Let's go."

Sharpay had seen the two talking, no doubt he told Gabi. Anger flared inside her, how dare he. She walked quickly to the bathroom, clutching her purse which contained a bottle of pills.

In the blind run she bumped into someone and fell to the ground. Looking up she saw THEM! Flashes from the night played in her head, she could feel the pain all over again, her world spun and plunged into complete darkness.

_Okay! Love it or hate it! So who did this to Sharpay? How much worse is the situation going to get? Will Troy and Gabi save her? Review and I'll write more!_

_Raindrops!_


	3. Bits of the Truth

I'll Stand by You

Chapter 3: Bits of the Truth

Troy and Gabriella watched as Sharpay fainted right in front of them. For a moment the world seemed to go quiet and stare at the girl. What was going on? Troy was the first to recover from shock he bent down and checked her pulse, it was beating strong.

"I think we should take her to the hospital." Gabi whispered falling beside him.

He shook his head. "She told me she did not want to go to a hospital. She'll get mad and not talk to us longer." He replied

Gabi was at a loss, should they take her to a hospital? Should they risk her anger or her well being?

"What the hell?" A voice pierced through the silence of the once noisy hall.

Sharpay had woken up to find her best friend and Troy standing over her. She remembered running and falling…and THE PILLS! _Oh no! _She thought _Did they find them? _She looked down and saw her purse still zipped in her left hand. Maybe they didn't find anything.

"What is going on here?" a stern voice exclaimed. It was the voice of the principal.

"She fainted, sir, for a moment." Gabi explained.

The angry face of the principal softened and he looked closely at Sharpay. "Why don't you two take her home for the rest of the day? I'll excuse you." He told the three.

Troy nodded and quickly picked her up bridal style.

"Put me down!" She ordered but Troy carried her to the parking lot like that with Gabi in tow slightly behind him.

Sharpay's House

"You know, I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine." Sharpay muttered as Troy placed her on her overstuffed couch in the living area.

"Then why did you faint in the hall? For the hell of it? Face it; you need us more than you know." Troy growled in return.

She huffed and situated herself. Gabi walked over and whispered something to Troy, who left the room, and sat beside her friend.

"I understand" Gabi whispered.

"What are you talking about? Gabs, I'm fine." Sharpay replied innocently.

Gabi sighed heavily. "Sharpie, what happened at the party Saturday? I've known something did since that night when you disappeared."

Tears began to fall from Sharpay's eyes like a broken dam. Her whole body shook violently. She motioned for Gabi to wait a second and walked out of the room. A few moments later she returned with a washcloth and began rubbing all over her face, bruises were revealed.

Gabi gasped as the purple and black showed on Sharpay's beautiful skin. Tears burned her eyes as Sharpay revealed even more bruises on her arms. Some in the perfect shaped of a hand.

"How can you understand Gabi?" Sharpay sobbed.

Gabi stared at her friend, she had never told anyone, except her mom, about her rape, but now Sharpay depended on it.

"I was raped three years ago, by some stranger on the street. They never caught him." Gabi explained. It still hurt her to think about it, but therapy had helped her so much in the recent years.

Another heartbreaking sob escaped from Sharpay's lips. She just grabbed Gabi and held onto her for dear life.

Troy then stumbled into the room staring at the girls, tears in his eyes. "I never knew Gabs" He breathed.

Gabi smiled. "I'm over it, I still have nightmares but I know it wasn't my fault, you have to convince yourself of that too Sharpie."

"Were you raped Sharpay?" Troy asked hoping for a "No"

But Sharpay nodded miserably. Anger began to rise inside of Troy.

"Who was it?" He yelled "I'll kill him!"

Sharpay whimpered weakly at the outburst. But Gabi sat in shock. Knowing what had happened to Sharpay for a fact was so much worse than just thinking it may have happened.

"I'm really tired guys, please let me go to bed." Sharpay whispered.

Troy's face softened. He knew Sharpay had to be completely exhausted from everything that had happened in just this short amount of time. He helped her off the couch and watched her go into her bedroom. Something inside him knew it would be okay now. He and Gabi were going to save her.

After she was gone Troy looked back to Gabriella. She sat there biting her lower lip.

"What if she got some crazy disease? Or is pregnant?" She blubbered.

Troy stiffened, those thoughts never ran through his.

"I don't know Gabi, we have to take this slowly. She may run if we push to hard."

"Yea, can you think of anyone at the party that just was gone for a while then suddenly showed back up?" Gabi racked her brain for the guest at the party. It had only been The basketball team, Sharpay, Gabi, and Taylor.

"It's one of my boys, I cannot believe this!" Troy yelled. How could one of his friends do this to Sharpay? Who hated her that much?

"ZEKE! JASON!" Gabi and Troy shouted at the same time. The looked to one another in pure terror.

At the top of the stairs, Sharpay had been listening. When the names were said her body shook violently. She ran to her room and began to pack.

_So who is it? It may be both of them! Anyway what's going to happen next? What will Sharpay do? Is she leaving? R&R and I may not update for a lil while but i promise I will!_

_Raindrops!_


End file.
